Stars
by kinomoto touya
Summary: COMPLETED! Before they were separtated, Sakura and Syaoran vowed on the stars that they will meet again for sure. Can they fulfill it? With all the things happening, they could only wish...
1. Prologue: Vow on the Stars

--------------------------------------- Stars By: Miiru E-mail: miyacka@yahoo.com Prologue: Vow on the Stars ----------------------------------------  
  
"Sometimes," she sighed lovingly as she gazed upon the stars---each twinkling like her eyes. "I am wondering if..."  
  
"If what, Sakura?" I asked like a child who wants to learn everything. Sakura Kinomoto can really be a 'mysterious' type of person despite of her cheerful behavior and lively spirit. Sometimes, I feel I am the only one who just doesn't know her.  
  
"If we could always be together again..." she sounded cheerless, very unlike her old 'real' self. But she added a bit of color in the air as I have heard her laughed in the middle of our 'serious' conversation.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Her dark emerald eyes stared affectionately to me. Then her lips curled into an angelic smile. I stopped.  
  
"Li," she spoke. "Do not worry. I am okay."  
  
Funny, I didn't say anything---all except her name. But she did understand me. She answered me. From that moment I have realized that we had been thru many hardships. We have survived. We had conquered. We had become close without us realizing it. Or probably without me knowing it.  
  
I just do not get it. But this feeling is just so good.  
  
"Li," she softly called again. "I want you to look at the stars."  
  
I surprised my eyes when I saw them, the stars. They were like little eyes watching happily to me. They are angels that had been watching me. However, I am stupid. I never saw them. Until now...  
  
"You are leaving again, aren't you, Syaoran?" she suddenly said, looking down the ground. Tears then rained down her eyes.  
  
My heart sank down to my stomach. How did she know it? Probably my cousin, Meilin told her. She was with me on this trip as well as our guardian, Wei.  
  
"H-how did you know?" I've asked cautiously. "Did Meilin..."  
  
"No," Sakura replied weakly. "No."  
  
"Then did Wei...?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"I see..." I replied with a tone weaker than Sakura's. "Then..."  
  
"It doesn't matter who told me," she spoke softly. "But the fact that you are leaving already---why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I do not want you to worry," I replied. "I didn't want to see your tears."  
  
"So you want me to suffer right after you go."  
  
I didn't thought of that. "I am so sorry...Sakura..."  
  
Placing my hands on top of her shoulders, I felt warmth. It is very obvious. I love her. I do not want her to be sad. I always want to see her happy. That is my entire wish.  
  
She lifted her head and smiled to me. She was no longer crying. I just realized now that she was stronger that I've thought. "I understand..." those words freed from her lips. "Do not worry Syaoran, I do understand."  
  
"Arigatou," that is all I managed to say. I pulled her closer to my chest, giving her a tight embrace. "I will come back for you..."  
  
"But when, Li?" she asked, blinking her tears back.  
  
"Mother said that Meilin and I would return after three to four years," I explained, embracing her more tightly. "We need to finish some concerns there like our education and martial arts training. We really need to go."  
  
"By that time we would be seventeen or eighteen years of age," Sakura said. "We are fourteen now."  
  
"I know..." I said, adding her my smile of reassurance. "I would come back for you. I promise..."  
  
She didn't smile back. She pulled herself away from me and walked away. "But remember this Li. I won't wait forever. Three to Four years is really a long time. You might find someone else and I may love another. Can you...understand that...Li Syoaran?"  
  
I froze for a while but I shook my head 'yes'. "But I assure you, Sakura. You are the only girl whom I shall love."  
  
She gazed back to me. She was smiling once more. "Then Li, I want you to look at the stars---always. With them I would watch over you. You won't get lost with them for you are sort of with me." She stepped away thru the dark emerald pastures of this little park.  
  
I just smiled as I watch her walk away. Tokyo. Hong Kong. Why can't those two places be at one same place?  
  
But hey, what is wrong with me. I know that I could see the same stars twinkling in Hong Kong. I know she would still be with me.  
  
I'll miss you Sakura. And remember, I love you.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- Next chapter. Four years had passed...would Sakura and Li keep their promises to each other? He.e-mail me at miyacka@yahoo.com ------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter One: Broken Promises

---------------------------------------------

Stars

By: Ceres

E-mail: miyacka@yahoo.com

Chapter One: Broken Promises?

---------------------------------------------

Four years had passed. Four lonesome years had passed. 

I had finally grown into a woman. My height had increased without me ever using the 'big card', my chest is no longer flat, and my hips are broader. I could stand up to my older brother Touya now although he is **_still _**taller than me.

My family is still pretty normal despite the fact that we **_are not_** normal. My brother had regained his sixth sense when he was twenty years old (when Yue had finally had power to make both him and Yukito survive) and he could see again our mother, Nadeshiko. However, just like other men here in Japan, he lives normally. He is now a chemist just like his friend Yukito. And he have a **_girlfriend_**, Fuuno Kotori. Kotori is actually very nice (Unlike my brother Touya---I'm just kidding of course!). She is very kind but at the same time she have this big cloud of mystery in her eyes often. In short she is just like my former math teacher and adviser, Miss Kaho Mizuki. She even looks almost exactly like her except for her dark blue eyes. Touya told me that they were supposed to get married next year. He also added that they just can't push the wedding this year because he was afraid that **_I_** might get into trouble.

Right. He still thinks that I am a little child. Actually, up to now he still calls me a monster. On the other hand, he is still a very sweet and protective brother. He guards me especially from my so-called suitors, which are very, very annoying at times you know.

Let us now go to my father. He is still very active and very alive despite of his age. He doesn't possess any special powers at all but he did have strong powers that can control the world's strongest elements, a long time ago. He was Clow Reed in his past life. Nevertheless, he still lives normally. He is such a great father and he keeps on giving 'fatherly' advises to Touya, especially know that he is getting married.

My mother, Nadeshiko, well like what I have said earlier, she is dead...physically. But Touya, father and I knew that she is just there somewhere looking after us. I just wished that I had more time with her. I believe she is one of the coolest mothers on earth. She is even a model and many people was found of her because of her gentleness.

And I...

My name is Kinomoto Sakura, in case you do not know. I am eighteen years old and currently in my third year high school. And I am really longing for someone...

My um...boyfriend and I had a promised that we would meet again after three or four years. That was about three days after my birthday. His cousin, Meilin, e-mailed me that they would return at the fourth of April---exactly four years after my birthday.

**_It appears like Syaoran would fulfill his promise after all._**

 I really wanted to see them especially now for today is my birthday. I believe that their return would really be the best birthday gift ever.

However, maybe it is better spending more in my family. After all, maybe---just maybe---when Syaoran returns, we would have to discuss on building our **_own _**family.

However, something is still bothering me. My heart kept beating, asking me if he still loves me.

Does he?

One thing is for sure, I do love him. I had fallen deeply for him.

But he doesn't love me, why would he return for me?

I do not know. I really do not know.

My door slammed open. And the happy faces of my father, Touya, my best friend and second cousin, Tomoyo and her mother Aunt Sonomi greeted me. Kotori and Yukito was there too. I greeted them with a big smile, hiding my fears and worries about Syoaran. Besides, it is my birthday, why should I cry anyway?

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Sakura!" they all greeted. 

"Thank you everyone!" I smiled with all glee.

Tomoyo went over and brought over a pink cake that is shaped like a cherry blossom flower. It is written in black, bold letters, 'Happy Birthday Sakura! Thanks for making us all happy. May you live a long, happy life! Love, Your father, Touya, Tomoyo, Aunt Sonomi, Yuki, Kotori and...'

"Who's Hikaru?" I've asked Tomoyo. I do not know anyone with that name and it is written in my cake.

Tomoyo just smiled. Other people smiled as well.

"Who is Hikaru?" I've asked again. I am becoming so clueless.

Then a boy, whose age seemed equal Tomoyo and mine's entered the room. His black eyes were glowing with spirit, his hair is tinted black, he is smiling broadly, he is about the same height as Touya's and he is just wearing a simple black slacks and a white button down shirt. Despite of his simplicity, he looks very cute. Come to think of it, he is a **_little_** cuter than Syaoran who only smile every once in a while.

He walked to me handing me a bouquet of cherry blossoms and smiled. I felt my cheeks color changed into different hues of red and pink.

"My name is Daidouji Hikaru," he introduced himself. "I am Tomoyo's twin brother. You have never seen me before because my dad let me study at Osaka to keep him company because of our business there. But my sister never fails to e-mail as well as call me almost every evening. She tells wonderful stories about you."

"Since Syaoran is not allowed," Tomoyo started. "We have decided to make my brother your special 'date' this very special day..."

"I hope that you enjoy this day Sakura," Aunt Sonomi said. She come over and hugged me so tight---it almost crushed me. "I can't believe that Nadeshiko's little girl had finally bloomed into a real woman..."

"Ehehehe..." I forced a laugh. "So I did..."

Everyone had laughed.

"What woman?" Touya sighed. "I can only see a monster lying in the bed and holding a bunch of cherry blossoms in her hands!"

"Touya!" Yukito and Kotori just chorused then smiled.

"Touya!" I exclaimed. "You have never changed!"

He leaned closer to Yuki and Kotori and whispered, "I told you she was still a monster..."

"So Sakura," father called my attention. "As soon as we leave this room, I want you to fix yourself, take a bath and wear your prettiest dress. Hikaru would wait downstairs and while your at it, the rest of us would prepare for your party later night..."

"Have fun Sakura," Kotori grinned and winked at me. "But remember, the early spring could sometimes end up into the coldest winter."

"Kotori," Touya said. "You do not want her to get weird on her first, official date..."

"It is just a warning, darling," she told Touya. "As they have all said, an ounce of prevention is better than cure..." She turned to me. "Just enjoy this day Sakura, I promise to cook you my best recipe, Strawberry Shortcake..."

"See you around Sakura," Yukito glanced at me. "I would make sure that they would prepare lots of food..."

"I really wanted to take a video of your date, Sakura," Tomoyo started. "But mom didn't let me. She told me that it is best to well, let you both enjoy your date personally. So..."

Thank you. Tomoyo is nice but I just get a little annoyed with her video camera.

"Later, Sakura," Hikaru then gave me a little wave. I felt my cheeks blushed again.

They left, leaving my birthday cake with me. "I hope Kero is still with me..."

I got up, look at my reflection at the mirror. Yes, things have changed.

Why did I felt weird with Hikaru? Do I like him?

I think I do. But how about Syaoran?

On the other hand, all I feel is just an innocent thing called 'crush'. I love Syaoran---those two things are totally different.

I wonder where he will take me…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter. Sakura and Hikaru's date and...

Syaoran's return!

E-mail me at miyacka@yahoo.com

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter Two: Falling Stars

---------------------------------------------- Stars By: Ceres E-mail: miyacka@yahoo.com Chapter One: Falling Stars ---------------------------------------------  
  
Hikaru and I had our typical date. We went bowling in the morning, had lunch in a fast food restaurant and watch a romantic movie.  
  
Actually, Hikaru had been such a gentleman from the start. I felt very close to him due to the fact that we only met now. I do not know why.  
  
The day is almost over. We are about to get home for the party.  
  
"I hope you have enjoyed our little 'date' Sakura," Hikaru told me smilingly. "Because I surely did. Tomoyo is right. You are such a fun and interesting girl."  
  
My cheeks went pink. "Really? You're not bad too Hikaru. And I enjoyed every moment of our 'date'..."  
  
He smiled and pulled me closer to his side, placing his arm over my shoulders. "It is too bad, Sakura..."  
  
"What is bad, Hikaru?" I've asked.  
  
"When you are here with me physically," he said quite slowly. "You are thinking of someone else."  
  
I looked down the ground. Tomoyo had certainly told him about Li.  
  
"Well," I do have...someone in my mind." I said cautiously. "But he is not here."  
  
He patted my back. "He would be back."  
  
My lips curled into a little smile. "Thank you."  
  
"But if he won't come back, Sakura," he told me, leaning closer to me. "I am here...waiting. For I love you, Sakura..."  
  
He leaned down to my lips and kissed me. This is so fast for we had only met now. I do not understand myself so I kissed him back. After a while, he had finally released me.  
  
"I am honored," he told me. "That you had given me a chance---to feel you. Even this maybe the first and last."  
  
I gave him a faint smile but I didn't say anything. Although inside, I am already screaming. I am already insane.  
  
"If he doesn't come back," I bitterly thought. "Probably. Just probably, I would love you."  
  
We had walked for about ten minutes more, and then we arrived at home.  
  
I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Touya was already there looking a little angry with us.  
  
"Where had you been?" Touya asked. "You are five minutes late."  
  
"Um, Touya, it is my fault," Hikaru said suddenly. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Well next time, you must know that we are worried sick from the second Sakura steps out of this house," Touya said impatiently. "If ever you have that little, 'date' again, remember this, Hikaru and Sakura..."  
  
"Don't you trust me?" Hikaru cut my brother's 'sermon'. "I could understand that for we only met now. But why can't you trust Sakura? She is no longer a kid. She is eighteen years old---a maiden in full bloom. She is no longer the little child whom you have to take care of Touya...I only have one wish...could you trust her?"  
  
Touya didn't open his mouth. He stared down the floor. He seemed both guilty and a little sad, but I was relieved to see that he is no longer angry.  
  
Hikaru is just so brave. And I think he had helped me gain some trust from Touya.  
  
"I understand," Touya finally said something. "Go to the dining room now. Father, Tomoyo, Kotori and the others are there already. Even Rika, Chiharu and Naoko are already there. They are just waiting for you guys..."  
  
"Thank you, Touya."  
  
The three of us walked to the dining room and happy faces had welcomed us.  
  
"Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Sakura!" they have all greeted.  
  
"Thank you to all of you!" I smiled so broadly, I thought my face would crack. "I wouldn't have reached this age without you...all of you!"  
  
I didn't think that I could get very sentimental until now.  
  
Then the party went on. Everyone had eaten, chat and just had fun being with each other. Nine o' clock came. All of our friends started bidding goodbye to each and one of us. I didn't realize that the time had moved well, so fast.  
  
"Goodbye, Sakura!" my friends chorused. "And have a happy birthday!"  
  
"Thank you to each one of you!" My father, Touya and I gave them our smiles and our warmest gratitude as they one by one walked away.  
  
"Sakura," father said. "It is best for you to accompany them up to our gate."  
  
"Right!" I smiled. I ran to follow them. But suddenly, the only person I saw is...  
  
Hikaru.  
  
"Sakura..." His eyes were so gentle and serious.  
  
"Hikaru, where are they?" I asked. "Where are Tomoyo and the others?"  
  
"They left. Mom called our personal helicopter. They would be home in no time."  
  
"And you?" I've asked. "What are you doing here all alone?"  
  
"I wanted," he grinned at me. "I wanted to have some more time..."  
  
"With you...only with you..." he continued. He walked closer to me. He held my trembling hands. And bend down to kiss me.  
  
I kissed him back. But I know...this is wrong. However, I felt special warmth in him. It is something that I yearned for a long time ago.  
  
"Syoaran!" a shrill voice suddenly entered my ear. I jerked myself away from Hikaru. And found two special people behind me.  
  
"Syoaran!" she repeated in a softer tone. I saw her. I am sure that I have met her before. She had grown. Meilin. She is more beautiful than before. Her black hair danced with the wind as she struggled following someone.  
  
...Someone...  
  
...Syoaran...  
  
He had also grown with time. He is much taller than me now than the last time I've saw him---and he is more handsome too. But surely, he is still the same Syoaran whom I've met and loved a long time ago.  
  
"Meilin," he had finally spoken. "There is no point of staying here since the stars had suddenly became meteors, shooting down the earth and aiming to my heart. The stars had fallen Meilin. Let us go home."  
  
"Syoaran, I understand," she walked beside him. Syoaran placed his arm on her shoulder. Meilin's eyes moved to my direction. Her eyes were filled with anger.  
  
"You promise you wouldn't hurt him," Meilin stressed. "You promise you would take care of him and make him happy. You promised me you would love no one but him. But now, Sakura...I hate you! I hate you!"  
  
"That is enough, Meilin," said he. "Let us go home."  
  
"Syoaran...Meilin...I am...Forgive me."  
  
"Sakura," Hikaru came encircling his arms around me. "It would be alright."  
  
No, it won't be. I am sure of that. 


	4. Chapter Three: My Home, My Heart

----------------------------------------------   
**Stars **  
By: Ceres   
E-mail: miyacka@yahoo.com   
Chapter Three: My Home  
--------------------------------------------- 

I sat beside the window, blankly. Nothing seems to enter my mind. No matter how much I tried forgetting about it, I still can see Sakura giving up herself to some man. 

And that man isn't me. 

I am a man. My temper, pride---my emotions in whole were unstoppable. But however, I could also swallow my pride at certain reasons. 

_If I were with Sakura all this time...   
If I came earlier...  
If I fought for our love since the day were to separate..._

Many more ifs entered my mind. I have to say it is my fault in many certain ways. Because I am the one who left her. 

But then... 

_She promised to be mine...   
She gave the vow unto the stars...  
She told me that she would wait..._

**_Must she wait forever? _**

I didn't realize that my eyes were brimming with tears. Men do not cry...right? 

"_Knock! Knock! Knock_!" powerful knocks were heard from my room's door. It must be Meilin. 

"You may enter," I said trying to sound strong and happy (though I believe, it didn't work), brushing my tears away. 

I heard the doorknob twisted. "Syaoran, I suppose, I could..." 

"You could enter," I repeated. "And I don't want to repeat that again." 

I heard not a word from her. After hearing the door close, Meilin carefully approached me.  
  
"Syaoran," she stopped beside my chair.  
  
I remained silent. 

"Syaoran, many things," she said. "So many things had changed." 

"Yeah," I said. "So many did change." 

"What do you plan to do tomorrow?" she asked. 

"I want to go home," I answered without thinking. 

"But where is your home?" she asked. 

"I---" I paused. "In Hong Kong of course!" 

"No," Meilin shook her head. "No, that isn't home at all at least for you, Syaoran." 

"What do mean, Meilin?" Her questions really make me crazy sometimes. 

'Where did you feel the warmth, Syaoran?" she asked. "Where did you feel that you are not alone because you felt that whatever happens, you will be safe?" 

"Mei-" 

She continued talking. "If you answer my question, then you found home," she smiled at me. "And I want you to return to your home, alright-y? Good night, cousin. Pleasant dreams!" 

She walked away and after hearing the door slowly close, again I feel alone. I stare again at the infinite night sky. And its beauty awed me. Thousands and thousands of stars sparkle. I stood up and looked at them closer and magically they form the figure of my beloved. 

**_My beloved, Sakura... _**

She was smiling at me. Her eyes were still gentle. Her arms were wide open. 

"Syaoran!" she then shouted my name. "Come back soon...I am waiting!" 

"S-Sakura!" my eyes grew wide. "**SAKURA**!" 

I have the answer to Meilin's questions. Sakura is my home. 

And I won't let anyone get my home away from me. 

"I am waiting..." 

"Syaoran," 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I close the door quietly and I smiled. I hope that I enlightened my cousin Syaoran. 

"You are still a little boy," I said quietly as I heard him yell the name of Sakura. "And you will never going to grow up." 

It has been years since I let you go. I believe that that is the best way to make you happy. Your happiness counts. Always. 

But wait, what about my own happiness, Syaoran? 

Even though I had a series of boyfriends in the past, my heart still belongs to you. 

I thought that this would be over after a while. I thought all I feel for you is a childhood fling. But I was wrong. 

**_I still love you Syaoran. _**

Aren't you happy, I finally let you go?  
  
But could you please let go of my heart now?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**  
A very short chapter. However, I made it very meaningful or had I ^.^?  
It's been a while readers. I was very busy in school. But a big thank you to God for the sembreak!  
Please read and review! Flames are very welcome too ^_^.


	5. Chapter Four: The Light and the Spirit

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

//**Stars//**  
**by:** Kinomoto Touya (formerly known as Ceres ^_^)  
**Chapter Four: **Light and Spirit [Hikaru to Rei]  
**Author's Notes:** Gomen for not updating for a long period of time. Firstly, I have no time. Second, I have no inspiration and third, I keep on creating other stories (which, I also cannot finish). Hehehe….again, _words in italic happened in the **past**_. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

//**Stars//  
Chapter Four: **Light and Spirit _[Hikaru to Rei]_

"Pink sash and ribbons is…" Meilin asked, looking at her checklist. 

"Checked," Tomoyo replied, smilingly. 

"Invitations?"

"Checked,"

"Candies?"

"Checked,"

"Chocolates?"

"Checked,"

"Potato chips?"

"Potato chips is," Tomoyo paused with her realizations. "HEY...Melin-chan, we are supposed to check things that are for Sakura's second birthday party and not your snacks." Tomoyo chuckled.

Melin frowned as she threw herself upon Tomoyo's lavender and white colored bed. Her arms and legs are wide spread. She yawned loudly. "Ah...all this checking makes me real hungry. But if it wasn't for Syaoran and Sakura, then I won't organize this little party."

"But Meilin," Tomoyo lies beside her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What is it?"

"All of this are your idea,"

"Right," Meilin sighed and grinned. A light feeling then entered her. "You know what, Daidouji, though the thought of another woman getting Syaoran-kun away from me, I still feel happy. It is because the person I love most is happy. Really, I longed to see him blush and smile again."

"You've been away for so long," Tomoyo started. "But didn't you find a boy who replaced Syaoran in your heart."

"Daidouji," she breathed heavily. "No one could ever replaced Syaoran in my heart. Even if I will be able to meet thousands of Syaoran, he is still my only one. That would never change."

"I see," Tomoyo said with a tone of sorrow. "But then, falling in love will never be happy for you. You would be hurt always. The pain...the heartache...it shall never leave you."

"I suppose," Meilin replied. "But it is better this way."

"Why?"

"My beloved is happy," Meilin answered happily. "I let him go. The person whom he love the most loved him back. Though we have a little problem to be settled here, I know we can fix it---they can fix it. For they love each other and besides..."

A sudden change is seen from Meilin's face. Meilin then rolled back from Tomoyo.

"Meilin-chan?" she started. "What is wrong?"

"Who am I kidding?!" Tomoyo couldn't see her face, but she knew that tears again flowed down her eyes. "I love Syaoran! I still do! I promise I'll never cry for him again...but what am I doing, Daidoji-chan? I am so stupid. I am suppose to accept the fact that he...Syaoran...shall never love me EVER! It hurts, it really hurts. But, who am I fooling? You? Sakura-chan? Syaoran? I just can't..."

"Let go of your feelings," Tomoyo finished. "It hurts, so much...right? Cry...cry as much as you like. i would be right here to comfort you. I still cannot understand the power of love, but deep inside...I do not know...something inside of me is telling me that I understand you."

Meilin then stopped and sit up. Hurriedly, she wiped away her tears and turned around. She gazed at Tomoyo's mist-like eyes---it is deep and it seemed in pain.

"What do you mean?" Meilin asked, a tone of shock is pretty obvious. "Do you, by any chance, is in..."

"I am in love with somebody," Tomoyo finished bitterly, but a small smile curled her lips.

Millions of questions entered Meilin but then she decided to ask, "Huh...since when?"

"I do not know," replied Tomoyo dreamily. "It seems that I love that someone even before I was born in this world."

"D-don't tell me-" Meilin cried moving an inch or two from Meilin, shakingly pointing her index finger to her.

"Don't tell you what?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Y-you are...in...love...with..."

"With?"

"Syaoran????"

"Iie," Tomoyo shook her head.

"To Yamazaki-kun?! Hiiragizawa-kun?! Kinomoto Touya-san?!" Meilin blurted, every inch of her body craves for the answer.

"Iie,"

"Iie?" Meilin just cannot believe it. "In any case...is it Tsukihiro Yukito-san? Or maybe...even..."

"TERADA-sensei," Meilin paused, breathing heavily. She then gathered her strength and continued. 

"Or maybe you are a lesbian...in love with...Sakura-chan, Naoko-chan? Chiharu-chan?! Or maybe even with me!!!"

"Iie. I am not a lesbian either. I am in love with a man." Tomoyo added, "Of course."

"THEN WHO IS IT?"

"I'll tell a story for you first." Tomoyo beamed. Her voice changed to serious and her smile curled back to a sad one. "I am six years old, when my fraternal twin brother named Hikaru and my father died in a car accident. I couldn't understand much but I know I loved them. Espacially my brother. We were never separated from each other and we enjoy each other's company. He always defend me and cheers me up when I am down. I really, really love him."

"Wait a minute," Meilin said, thinking deeply. "If your brother named 'Hikaru' died about tweleve years ago. Then who is the 'Hikaru' whom me and Syaoran-kun caught kissing with Sakura-chan?"

"I was always looking for my brother, and so is okaasan," Tomoyo went on. "I keep on asking her questions that as if he is still alive."

_"Hikaru went with father right?" young Tomoyo asked her mother. She tightly held her big white teddy bear in her right hand, and the hand of her mother in the other. "They went to grandfather and grandmother. They will visit them...right?"_

_"Yes," Sonomi painfully replied to her daughter. "Your brother and your father just visited your grandparents. I am sure-" she forced a smile for her daughter. "that they would return very soon."_

_"Really, mother?" Tomoyo lit up. "Really, really?"_

_"Yes," a pain struck Sonomi's heart, beads of tears formed by her eyes. "Really, really...my child."_

_"Wow!" Tomoyo then felt like talking a lot. "When they return, I'll show Hikaru that I can already count numbers one to five hundred---he can only count up to one hundred. I'll show him too my new secret hiding place where my deepest secrets lies. And I'll ask father to help in Math--I am having a little hard time 'carrying' numbers in addition. Yes...I can't wait for them. I want to see them again!!!"_

_"Yes, you will see them again."_

"One day though, mother bought a boy as old as me," Tomoyo proceeded. "It is very odd for he looks exactly like my brother, Hikaru!"

_"Hikaru!" Tomoyo then ran to the pale boy his mother bought in. She tightly gaped him with her little arms and fingers. "Hikaru, oh, how much I miss you!"_

_"I-I..." the boy didn't know how to exactly react. "I miss you too, Tomoyo-chan."_

_Hearing those words, Tomoyo stepped back._

_"You," Tomoyo uttered sadly. "You are not Hikaru."_

_Sonomi looked down, almost wanting to cry. The boy just stood there emotionlessly._

_"Hikaru would bonk my head," Tomoyo narrated with a smile. "And he would comment how I look like a pig. He would run away running while I...I would go after him..." she turned to the boy. "But you...I cannot feel any emotions at all. You are not him even if you look like him."_

_"Yes, I am not Hikaru," the boy said coldly. "My name is Rei."_

"It turns out that the boy mother brought in was Rei," Tomoyo explained. "Rei was adopted by my mother so that we won't be lonely---for he looks so exactly like Hikaru. But in the end I finally accepted that Hikaru is Hikaru and Rei is Rei---they are both two different people that means so much to me. They cannot replace each other."

"What do you mean?" Meilin asked.

"Though Rei was a little cold, I learned to befriend him," Tomoyo replied. "I learned to love him the way he is. I cannot really explain it. Before, when I learned the word 'infatuation' I thought this is it. But after so many years, I know it. I understand the way I really feel...I love him."

"I see..." Meilin nodded, feeling every word Tomoyo said.. "But why do you call Rei, Hikaru still."

"That is my mother's wish," she said. "We just fulfilled it for we cannot bear adding more pain in her heart."

"Does he know that you love him?" Meilin asked curiously.

"Yes," Tomoyo replied, shyly. "I just do not know if he loves me."

"Huh?"

"He once told me that I meant everything to him," Tomoyo's face suddenly went down. "But when I asked him how his date with Sakura went, he said..."

_"She is very unique, wonderful..." Rei dreamily narrated. "You are right, Tomoyo-chan. Probably she is the girl whom I dreamt of all my life."_

"Like you, I wanted to hate myself," Tomoyo bitterly said. "But I cannot hate her. I have no choice but to hate myself even more." Tomoyo, couldn't help it. She bursted to tears, Meilin came in and embraced her tightly.

"I admire you for being a very strong woman, Tomoyo-chan," Meilin comfortingly said. "Do not worry, daijobu desu."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Author's Notes: **Hehehe...that is quite a revalation, right? Some points aren't stressed deeply---but you'll see them in the next chapters. From now on, I'll promise to finish this fan fiction first before creating another story or creating some more chapters for the rest of my stories...sorry guys. But then again, I guess I'll eat my words ^0^. So many ideas for fanfic keep on forming in my head like crazy! Hehehe....I just need to find time to write it and express it!!!

Well, see yah! Please review. Or flame (constructively, please ^0^)!

**Glossary****:**  
_Iie:_ No  
_Daijobu desu:_ It will be alright. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Chapter Five: The Morning to Come

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**//...Stars...//  
Chapter Five: **The Morning to See  
**by:** Kinomoto Touya  
**Author's Notes:** Atashi no Shiawase! I dunno if this shall be the second to the last chapter or not but I am happy I (and of course, you, dear readers ^0^) made it this far. Secrets are already revealed, so what is next, you ask? Well, of course, that is your job to find out. Anyway, since I am writing this at Valentine's Day, I do hope, all of you were happy this day...tee hee, I am not 0_o...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I realized who my beloved was  
More and more I felt in love  
Gradually, finally, you're the only one  
Always call me, because I will believe in you_

_-Kinomoto Sakura, Hitotsu Dake (My Only One)_

** Chapter Five: **The Morning to See

The smell of spring. Cherry Blossoms gently flew down on earth, concealing every little sorrow and burden the world have. But in my case, the site of Cherry Blossoms only give my heart pain. Pain wherein, nothing could ever heal. Though, it is really spring, I always feel that I am in eternal autumn and winter---I am both in the loneliness and the cold. And no one can go and protect me in her loving arms.

Yes, I am only a man. A man that can also be weak and alone.

This night, this very night, people would go outside their houses to watch the Cherry Blossoms bloom beautifully in the night. They are together with their families, friends and even lovers.

"Darling," a long-haired young woman cling fondly to her husband. "Darling, look how beautiful the Cherry Blossoms are in the night. Oh, how I wish..." her cheeks turned crimson. "That this moment, shall never end forever."

"It will not," the man smiled. "For as long as you are with me, you will be happy. It will always be spring in our hearts."

The two laughed whole-heartedly and stared at each other's twinkling eyes. And vowed their love again and again for each other. Under the sturdy Cherry Blossom tree, they shared a kiss---a magical one. Surely, no words could ever describe their feelings.

Seeing happy lovers both gave me joyfulness and agony. I am joyful, for they had found their only one---the person who will love them for who they are, who'll love the goodness and badness in him, the one who will share both joy and sorrow memories. Nevertheless, I feel in agony for I do not have the person I love the most beside me. I found her, but she is gone. Such a fool I am to let her escape my hands.

_Sakura-chan..._

I still hear you everywhere I go---the sound of your voice and your laughter. I cherish them dearly, that is why I learned how to be smile and how to find happiness.

And you know what, you are my happiness.

At these times, that I am thinking of you, I wonder if you ever think of me too. If you also think that I am harmed or safe, sad or happy.

Oh, Sakura, you just don't know how much I miss you. I wanted to see you again, but...

The question is: Do you want to see me?

"You are..." a voice then called behind me. "You are Li, Li Syaoran, am I right?"

I turned around, I know I heard that voice somewhere, and to my surprise it was...

"YOU," Before I knew it, I was running to his direction. I pulled his shirt's neckline. A normal person would scream but he was there, his eyes talks that he isn't afraid at all whatever will happen to him.

"What about me?" he spoke, unafraid. That tone even made me feel more annoyed. It makes me want to lift my fists and blow every anger flowing in my vein and the endless pain he had caused me to his face. The scene wherein he was kissing Sakura-chan keeps on entering my mind and driving me crazy!

I scowled. "You are that ' Daidoji Hikaru', right?" I asked angrily. "Just who the hell are you?"

"I am not Daidoji Hikaru," he answered, expressionlessly. "I do not even know who I really am."

"What damn thing you are saying?!" I roared, I can't help myself even if the whole Japan is looking at the both of us. "Do you think I'll pity you with all the things you are saying?! The nerve of you!"

"Say all the things you want," he expressionlessly spoke. "Do the things you want to do, despise me as if I come from hell. If that will help you unleash your anger and pain, then do it. But I, I won't do anything. I'll never fight a man as lonely and as miserable as I am."

"Do not compare me to yourself!" I roared even louder. "I am not you! I am not lonely nor miserable."

"No," he shook his head. "You lie. I could see your emptiness and longing drawn into your eyes," he held my right fist and placed it near his right cheek. "Even if you are angry. That is why, you can do all you want to me. And I want to say I am sorry..."

He added, "Sakura's heart still belongs to you. And I just realized just now that you truly love her."

Suddenly, I felt weakness hearing those words. _Sakura still loves me_. I just cannot believe it. I was about to let him go, when I then tightened my grasp on his shirt's neckline.

"YOU BETTER BE SURE THAT YOU ARE TELLING THE TRUTH!" I bellowed. "BECAUSE I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU IF EVER YOU ARE LYING TO ME!"

"Eh? Of course I am saying the truth." he turned his eyes away from me and saw him blush for the very first time. "I only dated her and kissed her because my beloved woman told me so...I never loved Sakura either, well perhaps, I loved her as a friend. She is indeed a very unique and wonderful person, I'll tell you now, go get her, You'll never know how much you'll miss."

I released him with a push so powerful, he landed painfully on the ground. I turned around him, and without hesitation ran. His words keep on repeating in my ear. But...

_"I only dated her and kissed her because my beloved woman told me so."_

I then stopped and thought, 'Who is the woman he does love?'

I have no one else but her as my guess...

Of course, the person in my mind isn't Sakura-chan.

Could she be?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wish for your happiness, Syaoran.

To tell you the truth, I was scared inside when he was holding me like that moments ago. I really thought that he will really end me.

"Are you alright?" the people were asking me worriedly. "Did that weird man strangle or hurt you?"

"No," I stood up and cleared myself. "He didn't hurt me. I am alright. Thank you."

When I was about to walk away from the crowd, I saw 'her' standing amidst them.

"Onii-chan," her eyes were trembling with fear.

"It's you," I said, bowing down. "Did you see everything that happened between me and him?"

"Yes," she nodded, beads of tears formed by her eyes but she was smiling angelically.

"Then you know..."

"I know..."

My impulses overpowered my thinking. Before I knew it, she was already in my arms. I then tightened my embrace to her even more. You just can't imagine how much I love her.

"Gomenasai," I uttered as tears flew down from my eyes to her head. "Gomenasai."

"It is alright," she said tenderly, it is alright."

I then suddenly pushed her back when I realized that the whole Tokyo was staring at as, clapping their hands wholeheartedly. They were happy, very happy to see us together.

"I wish the both of you shall be together!" a woman in red said.

"You two are so perfect for each other!" a group of school girls squealed.

"Seek the best for the both of you!" an elderly man advised.

"Do not let her cry," a little preschool boy said. "If you'll ever do that, I'll take her away from you when I grew up and become an man. She is such a pretty girl you know."

She clasp her chest, while I placed my hand on her shoulder.

This is my most profound moment.

The world is indeed beautiful, as the stars from up above watches everything love had made happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys," I said heavily breathing. Rika is baking a cake in the kitchen and cooking other sort of foods such as sushi and a Hong Kong specialty dumpling, Shao Mai, Naoko and Meilin arranging the 'party' tables and Chiharu is choosing a dress for me as well as applying some make-up on it. "I appreciate what you are doing. But I honestly think that it won't work. Syaoran-chan...he hates me."

Meilin frowned.

"What are you saying?" she blurted to my face. "This will work. And why are you like that--" she sniffed. "You just do not know how much he wanted to see you again. And I am sure that you are lonely too."

"I am," I said, bowing down. "But I...sinned against him. And I...am not as strong as you are."

"NOT STRONG AS I AM?" Meilin bellowed too loudly. "WITH ALL YOU'VE BEEN TOO SINCE THE FIRST DAY I SAW YOU, WITH ALL THE TRIALS GIVEN TO YOU AND SYAORAN? YOU ARE ACTUALLY---" she turned away from me. "Kinomoto, you are a lot stronger than me..."

"I am?" I asked.

"Of course you are," Meilin placed her hands on her waist. "Argh...how can I explain this? Where is Daidoji when you needed her? She is the only one who can make you understand."

"Understand what?"

"Oh nothing," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "There is nothing to understand except you and Syaoran will finally meet again later. Talk, will you?"

"W-what will I say?"

"Tell the truth," Chiharu said. "You've already told us you side of story. We knew very well that you are sorry. i know, he will understand."

Those words of Chiharu comforted me a little. "But I am still not sure."

"You know, we know that you wanted to see him," Naoko told me. "Now this is your chance."

"But...but..."

"No buts," Meilin said, with an assuring smile. "Just ready yourself and smile."

I am so grateful to have friends like them, especially Meilin-chan. I know how much she likes Syaoran-chan but she is the one who organized this party in my house.

I do not really know how to feel towards myself, though. Seeing myself in the mirror, remembering what had happened makes me want to hate myself more and more.

Now you ask, "What do I still feel about Syaoran?" My answer is:

I still love him.

Not just with my heart but with all of me.

That is the truth.

Nevertheless, I want to know his side, his story. I want to know if he still likes me. I do not think that he does like me anymore.

But does he still loves me?

"What the hell is happening outside?" Meilin peaked at the window. I didn't realized that there is some weird noise outside.

Before I could even go peak the window too, Naoko cried, "An ambulance!"

"I think there is a car accident or something," Chiharu chipped in.

An ambulance? My heart then sank down the stomach. I cannot understand why but as if a part of me was totally devastated.

"Sakura, wait!"

I rushed to the door without even thinking. Running to the site where the accident or something happened. The girls including Rika followed me and we just can't believe what we just saw.

A young man about my age is there bathing in blood. He had lost his consciousness, barely even breathing. He broke his left ribs, wounded his whole body and broke his left arm, we heard the specialists say.

We walked closer to the site to see who the accident person was.

It was..

It was...

"SYAORAN!"

I wept so hard. I do not know what to do. The girls comforted me, but they didn't help me a bit. No one can ever comfort me. I also felt the suffering in me, wishing that I am the one hurt instead of him.

The star-filled night turned into a gloomy starless one. Even the beautiful crescent moon decided to hide behind the dark forlorn clouds.

This cannot be happening!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Wai! I finished it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter especially the mushy ones for today is Valentine's day, everyone is talking about la la love! I liked the outcome of the character of Hikaru/Rei. I mixed the character of Touya-chan and Eriol-kun to make him...hohoho!

Anyway, the whole chapter is yes influenced by Sakura's song to Syaoran, 'Hitotsu Dake' and Chobit's Chii's 'I hear you everywhere'. Cute and sentimental Japanese character song!

Also, there are so many parts of this story that I just planned when I was writing it like Tomoyo+Rei's relationship and Syaoran's accident. Actually, my original plan is to make this chapter very happy...Syaoran and Sakura will again meet unexpectedly. Hehehe...well, that is how stories work -_-.

Please...do review, I really needed it. Especially now, the epilogue is about to come ^_^!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Epilogue: In the Perfect World

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stars  
By:** Kinomoto Touya**  
Author's Notes: **Well, this is it. My final installment for my first Card Captor Sakura fan fiction, Stars. It took me a while because I was really, really thinking of what ending will I place in here. Thank you so much for those people who spent an amount of time reading this. This is dedicated for all of you. Oh yeah, I got excerpts from the song, 'In the Perfect World', OST of Lion King II: Simba's Pride. XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Love suffers long and kind; Love does not envy;  
Love does not parade itself, is not puffed up;  
Does not behave rudely; does not seek its own,  
Is not provoked, thinks no evil; does not rejoice in iniquity,  
But rejoices in truth; bears all things, believes all things,  
Hopes all things, endures all things; Love never fails."_

_---Saint Paul's letter to the __Corinthians_

** Stars  
**_Epilogue: In the Perfect World_

"I still can't believe that this is happening!" Sakura shouted just outside the emergency room. "I am just inside a nightmare. Yeah, just a nightmare, right Tomoyo?"

"Um...right, Sakura," Tomoyo replied, not knowing what to say. "Just calm down. Take a seat, will you?"

Sakura sank down to one of the hospital chairs and buried her face on her sweaty palms. "This is my fault, Tomoyo-chan! This is all my fault. Everything is just too wrong..."

"Do not blame yourself, my friend." Tomoyo placed her arm over Sakura's shoulder. "This like this really happen. Plus, Syaoran is a strong kind of person. He can...he can make through this."

Hikaru then appeared, his face were very emotionless.

"Hikaru-chan!" Tomoyo called. Sakura rose up, hearing his name. "What happened to...to..."

"There is still no results," Hikaru replied. "But the doctor gave me a hint that we won't be able to hear good news. He is barely alive with a bunch of broken bones and even his cranium---"

"Stop! Stop it!" Tomoyo shouted to her 'brother'. "Please..." she wearily continued. "Just you stop it...can't you see, Sakura-chan? This is...this is more than she can handle."

"I know," he answered back still with no trace of emotions. "But that is the truth Tomo-chan. I know it is hard for her to accept, but this is the way the truth is. And truth always comes out, eventually...it won't be always nice, and you know it."

"REI!" Tomoyo gasped. "Please. Could you please...shut your mouth!"

"I get it but I still do not understand it," he walked away. "Excuse me but I have to do my project in Theatre Arts. Sorry..." 

"I get it too, but neither I understand anything of it," Tomoyo thought sadly, while looking at her best friend standing, all alone and still in the state of shock. "But what can I do? I know how hard the accident has broke up. I know secretly, that Syaoran might die. But how about Sakura? How can I make her, understand this thing. She'll be..."

Sakura then laughed, but tears still flowed down from her eyes. "I-I am stupid , Tomoyo. I have almost every power in the world. I-I can command the water, I am over fire. But...I can't do anything to save Syaoran now. Really...I can't do anything. Can flowers from the Flower Card be able to save him? Can the Loop Card be able to be any help? Can the Mirror Card do something? No...right? I feel..."

"Don't say those things!" Tomoyo snapped. "He'll be fine without the use of any Sakura Card! He will me through this!"

The doctor, Kiritani Hiro, then came out of the Emergency Room. His perfectly ironed and white suit are now tainted with red, smelly blood.

"So how is he, Kiritani-sensei?" Sakura faced the doctor helplessly. "How is he?"

Doctor Kiritani raised his eyeglasses on his thin temple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need  
To face the world alone**_

_I want nothing but to be happy. I want to be with my family, my friends and of course, the one I love the most. I love my father, my annoying brother, by best friends and of course, Syaoran that is why no matter how hard it is I try to survive and try to be happy because of them. _

A tap on the shoulder is barely felt nowadays. But the moment her hand touches my shoulder, I know that no one else I can run to but her.

"Sakura-chan?" her pale face trembled. These were the very, very few times I saw her eternally smiling face worried. "Are you, alright?"

"Tomoyo," I tearfully look upon her face, smiling. "Thank you...Pain also exist not for me anymore because pain had broken my heart into a million pieces. I no longer have my heart anymore."_  
_

_   
** They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
**_

Tomoyo sat beside me. But she didn't say anything nor do anything. I just felt her arm over my quivering shoulders.

"Let her be it, Daidoji-chan!" a voice split the eternal, lonely silence. "I'll talk to her if you can't!"

"Meilin..." we look upon her.

Meilin smirked, but loneliness were also painted in her eyes. "Care to chat?"

_   
** I know, love will find a way  
Anywhere I go, I'm home  
If you are there beside me**_

Meilin sat on my left and paused. Finally, she said,

"You do not need to be strong always," she blurted firmly. "You do not need to appear strong always! You are a girl! You can cry now! We could, understand you! Because I---you...you are lucky that he had loved you for the last moment of your life!"

Tears flowed down her eyes._  
  
_

_** Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**_

"He's not dead!" I shouted. "He is not dead! He is just sleeping! The doctor, he must have made a mistake!"

"You---I..." Meilin hesitated. 

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo stood up, then helplessly fell down the seats again. Her hand clutches her chest tightly. "Sakura-chan...Saku..."_  
  
_

_** I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies**_

"I am so sorry..." I uttered, breathing heavily. "Never, never had happen something this difficult in my life. I-I just do not know how to accept this. He is all I ever had in my heart," tears rolled again in my eyes. "But you are right, Meilin, he did love me until the end, and I couldn't thank God more for giving me him, as my one true love. Even if He had taken him, I am very grateful that even for a short period of time I shared a lot of moments with him, and forever, I'll treasure it in my heart."

I clenched my chest tightly, and smiled. What a difference. 

_   
** There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you**_

Meilin smiled and held my hand tightly. "Syaoran must be very happy to have you. You are too worthy of him."

"Thank you, Meilin," I nodded. "And for me, he hadn't gone a long, long way from me. Because I believe that true love never have a happy ending that is because true love, it never ends..."

~*~

"It is way to corny," a voice annoying said. I do not know if it is my imagination but the voice way to real.

"CUT!"

The background music turned off.

I quickly dry my tears and laughed wholeheartedly. That is what exactly, Tomoyo and Meilin did. I never knew I could survive that long.

"Hahaha...I admire the way you let those tears out, Sakura!" Meilin smiled, tossing a bottle of distilled water into my hands.

I caught the bottle, "Thanks, Meilin!" I giggled. "But I must admit, it was hard!"

"Hah, girls, thanks for helping me with my Theatre Arts project!" Hikaru bowed upon us, smiling. "We are so near to perfect, and we'll just finish some parts later after that I'll film it tomorrow and my problem is solved. I was really worried with that subject."

"Aha!" Meilin exclaimed. "Is that the reason why you are so cold with us these days? Because you are just worried with a simple subject?"

"Partly," Hikaru smiled. "But it is because I do not know you yet."

"But why did you use my name to be the victim? Plus the lines were a little corny!" I heard wheels wheeling from the door. And I saw him there, still bruised all throughout his body, but he looks a whole lot healthier now than from the last time I saw him in the hospital. I think, it will take just a little time for him to be fully recovered.

"Syaoran!" I lose my self and quickly run to him and embraced him tightly. I really, really missed him.

"Sakura, I am okay now, but..." he gently said. "But...could you please go a little light on me for a while? I still feel a whole lot of hell."

I jumped back, "Sorry!"

From our window, shooting stars rained upon the sky. The stars twinkled the brightest that night.

"Oh, things would be better now, don't you think?" Tomoyo smiled, glancing at Hikaru.

I couldn't agree more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **It turned out to be happy :D. I was about to kill Syaoran on this chapter, but then my mind plays weirdly. Hehe...thank you for reading this last installment of my story! Finally, please review/flame! It would be the best birthday gift for me :D (my birthday is on 0508, shameless plug :D). ---**_050504_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
